


Spooktober Day 12 - Ghost AU 2  - Killer x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Spooktober, but not really, genderneutral reader, ghost fic, one piece fic, plottwist, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 12 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance).I am running behind a little with these, but I've got 3 more to actually write to catch up, so expect more spam soon, Im not giving up on this challenge! Thank you for your patience!
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Spooktober Day 12 - Ghost AU 2  - Killer x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (also @NakuNakuNoMi over there). My followers chose the prompts and characters but didn't know if they were picking a trick (horror/angst/spook) or treat (fluff/lighthearted/romance).I am running behind a little with these, but I've got 3 more to actually write to catch up, so expect more spam soon, Im not giving up on this challenge! Thank you for your patience!

Killer woke up early every morning, getting ready to start his duties. Every day, right before he put on his mask to hide his face from the world, you'd kiss him lightly. Sometimes you kissed him on the cheek, sometimes on his forehead -which only worked when he leaned down a little- and on days you felt a little more daring, you'd kiss him on the lips. Today you felt a little daring, the kiss was nothing but a soft, quick peck and Killer's lips twitched softly as he reached out his hand instinctively before putting on his mask. Duties had to be done after all. 

Next step would be the kitchen. Killer didn't eat a lot around the ship, preferring things that he could eat or drink while keeping the mask on. But he did prep some food for the captain, as well as whoever was up in the morning and needed some extra nutrition. You sat on the table, legs swinging as they didn’t touch the floor, watching him chop some vegetables, fry some eggs, put everything on a plate for the captain and leave some leftovers for the lucky finders. 

You followed him around as he brought the food to Kid, silently putting the plate down as his captain shot him a look that only the two of them understood. “Killer you-” the captain took a deep breath, furrowing nonexistent brows, trying to form a sentence that would bring across his message best. You looked at him with eyes full of pity, knowing fully well that what he was trying to get across was way beyond the scope of emotions Eustass Kid usually dealt with. 

Killer just shook his head in response, and said something about Kid returning the plate himself before leaving the captain’s cabin, leaving the captain and yourself to watch his retreating frame. It pained your heart to see him like this, so let down. But there was very little either could do, with one look at Kid you knew he was feeling just as helpless as you were. You left Kid and sought out Killer again, now doing some smaller tasks, consulting some maps. A mindless task, probably just to keep his mind occupied. 

You felt strange just watching him like that. He was never one to show his emotions, let alone voice them out loud. You knew that no matter what you said, there would never be an answer. So you didn’t even try, you just watched him closely, hoping your presence itself would be enough to somehow bring him some sense of comfort. He’d be taking this with him for the rest of his life, you were sure of it. Even more so when you saw his shoulders shake ever so softly, the muscles in his arms tensing up as he tried desperately not to give into the emotions that were overwhelming him now that he was left alone with his thoughts. 

_“Damn y/n”_ You nearly jumped at the sound of your name, it had been a while since you heard him say that. 

Soft drops fell from under his mask, gliding down his neck, getting stuck in his goatee or stained the paper of the map, which he angrily shoved to the side, too frustrated to deal with his own emotions. You walked up to him, wrecking your brain to find even one way that would comfort him, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to.

You could no longer stand the sight, leaving the room and let Killer deal with it by himself, you knew he preferred to be alone at times like this. You went back to the room you used to share, sitting on the bed and looking at the picture of you on the nightstand. 

If only you could let him know you were still there.


End file.
